New Friend, New Upgrades
by IonicStorm
Summary: All is well in the Digital World until it's put in peril again. It's up to the Digidestined to fight back along with a new friend with complicated past. But along with this new friend comes some new power-ups to help them out. Post 02, pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

It's all about the Chase part 1

"Where is this place?"A boy with light blonde hair wearing a navy blue blazer with a white button up shirt underneath and black jeans walked through the Digital World confused. He then tripped on a rock and slid down a hill to stop right before he slid into a river."Whoa. That was cool."

"Excuse me can you help me?"The boy walked over to a waterfall to see a red dragon like digimon wearing Ninja like clothing holding onto a tree branch about to snap.

"Sure be right down. Let's see...got it."A The boy ran around before he found a rope near a broken boat. He then tied the rope to a sturdy rock in the river and ran off the waterfall. After the rope got caught on the edge, he began hopping on the side until he grabbed the digimon's hand and caught him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."The boy smiled at the digimon but their meeting was cut short by the rope breaking."Uh oh."

"I wish there was a way for us to be safe."The digimon held onto the boy's jacket as the rope broke and they began to fall hundreds of feet. All of a sudden a blue portal opened behind them sending them through a vortex only to land safely in a tree."Whoa thank Azulongmon."

"I don't know what you said but thank god."The boy looked below to see Kari and Gatomon walking.

"Humans? But Humans haven't been in the Digital World for hundreds of years."

"Wait. Digital World? The stuff in comic books?"The boy and digimon then hid in the tree as Kari and Gatomon turned around hearing a disturbance."Thank god."

"Hey your watch is glowing."The digimon pointed at the boy's watch making him shield his eyes as his watch glowed bright red until it resembled a Digivice with the digimon's information."Ryuninmon? A rookie type digimon?"

"Whoa. Then we're..."

"Partners? I read a comic about this and I never expected to have one."

"Wait you know my name but what's yours?"

"I'm Chase. Wait what's that?" Ryuninmon and Chase looked out of the tree to see a Kuwagamon flying towards Kari and Gatomon."Oh crap."

"Let me fight Chase."

"How?"Chase and Ryuninmon looked at his Digivice to see the words DIGIVOLVE in it and an accept button with a finger print symbol on it."Uh...Okay."Chase pressed the screen and then covered his eyes as a white beacon was shot towards Ryuninmon making the branch they were on snap as he was enveloped in a bright light blinding Kuwagamon and made Kari and Gatomon turn around.

"**RYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**"Ryuninmon's shape changed and he grew significantly until the light died down to show a tall blue and gold ninja with a red dragon head with piercing yellow eyes wearing a shinobi headband and a ninja sword on his back."**GOURYDRAMON!**"Gourydramon caught Chase and jumped on a tree to face Kuwagamon."Chase stay still here. Prepare yourself."Gourydramon set Chase down on a branch and jumped towards Kuwagamon.

"Now that's a partner."Chase looked as Gourydramon disappeared and reappeared and kicked Kuwagamon down to the ground.

"I can sense your aura, you have a dark aura and I shall help you."Gourydramon unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Kuwagamon."**Thunder Blade!**"Gourydramon's sword was held at the sky making lightning come down and zap it charging it up. He then flipped into the air and slashed Kuwagamon making lightning surge through him."To finish you off,** Digi Ninja Art: Rolling Fire Storm**."Gourydramon ran through hand signs before columns of fire burst through around Kuwagamon and enveloped him turning him into a Digiegg.

Half an hour later

"Digimon analyzer, Digivolve, Time, Email, MP3...I'll keep that as a favorite. And Contacts. Sorry buddy but I don't see a De-Digivolve option."Chase and Gourydramon sat near a stream drinking water as Chase looked through his Digivice to try to turn him back to Ryuninmon.

"Try the Digivolve option."

"Let's try that then."Chase opened checked the Digivolve folder to see three locked areas but one was blinking."De-Digivolve here it is. Alright."Chase pressed it and pressed over the fingerprint again making Gourydramon glow white and turn back into Ryuninmon.

"Woohoo!"Ryuninmon cheered only for the leaf he was drinking out of to tilt and splash all the water on him."Just beautiful."

"Ha wow bud."Ryuninmon threw a cloak over him and Chase when he heard Kari and Gatomon talk behind them.

"Where do you think that Digidestined went?"Gatomon and Kari were walking right next to the hidden duo with them looking around for them.

"His Digimon's a ninja, I'm not surprised."

"I need to sit, this whole thing with choosing Davis or T.K is really-am I sitting in mid air?"Kari sat on Chase's back and noticed this immediately and threw the cloak off to see an embarrassed Chase and Ryuninmon behind her.

"Hello."

"Who are you? And I'm not afraid to get violent."Gatomon looked at Chase prepared to attack if Ryuninmon hadn't intervened.

"Hey calm down, Chase is new to this and I don't know what we're doing here."

"What do you mean?"

"What year is it?"

"2014 why?"

"Uh...do you think that portal sent us back in time?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"We're from 2514."

"Yeah right."Gatomon then noticed the seriousness in Chase and Ryuninmon's eyes.

"They're not kidding."

"No...no we're not."Chase slowly shook his head only for the water in front of them to erupt for a Griffin like Digimon with fire on it's paws and tail resembling a snake to appear from it and land in front of them. It then lunged towards the four making them react.

"What the? What is that Digimon? I've never seen it before."Gatomon and Ryuninmon dodged the Digimon's attack while Chase held Kari and jumped out of the way. Chase's Digivice started beeping making him and Kari look at it.

"Flagrifmon. A scary champion level Digimon with the attacks Nova Roar and Wing Blaze."A holographic screen appeared above the Digivice showing the duo the data on Flagrifmon. They looked up to see Flagrifmon walking towards them growling."RYUNINMON!"

"GATOMON!"All of a sudden Kari's D-3 started reacting with Chase's making their Digimon start glowing."What the?"

"Digivice calibration completed."Kari looked at her hand to see her D-3 gone but a pink version Chase's Digivice on her arm.

"Whoa."Kari and Chase looked in aw before the red and pink lights hit Flagrifmon making his fire change into purple and a second set of wings appearing.

"Uh oh. He Digivolved to Ultimate...DarkFlagrifmon."Chase gulped before their Digivices had the Digivolution screen on them."Ryuninmon digivolve!"

"Gatomon digivolve!"

"**GATOMON/RYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE TO!**"The two lights flew up into the air changing shape until the light died down leaving Angewomon and Gourydramon there ready to fight.

"**Gourydramon!**"

"**Angewomon**!"

"**Dark Nova!**"DarkFlagrifmon shot multiple waves of fire at the duo making Gourydramon go through hand signs.

"**Digi Ninja Art: Flash of Lightning.**"Lightning struck were the duo making them disappear when it disappeared.

"Whoa. Best. Partner. Ever."Chase laughed as Gourydramon reappeared and kicked DarkFlagrifmon towards Angewomon.

"**Celestial Arrow!**"Angewomon shot DarkFlagrifmon back towards Gourydramon.

"She seems to have gotten stronger."

"Up! Up! AND AWAY!"Gourydramon threw caught DarkFlagrifmon and threw him into the air."**Thunder Shuriken Shot!**"Gourydramon jumped after DarkFlagrifmon and shot a flurry of Shuriken directly at his body sending him flying."Finish it!"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"Angewomon shot a bigger version of her Celestial Arrow at DarkFlagrifmon turning him into a Digiegg.

An hour later

"Somehow you managed to come back in time?"Kari and Chase sat in front of each other on a roof in the Primary Village as Ryuninmon and Gatomon played with the baby Digimon. Throughout the playdate, Kari was explaining to Chase the point of being a Digidestined.

"I think so. In my time...we live separate from the Digimon, everything you guys have done somehow unraveled itself turning back into our world to the way it was before you guys found the digital world. I was walking home from school when I saw something weird going on in an alley way and next thing I know I'm in the Digital World and saving Ryuninmon's life."Chase explained his situation as Ryuninmon was jumped by a stampede of baby Digimon."And next thing I know, I see you guys and save your lives and I don't even know how to work this thing."Chase laughed looking at his Digivice making Kari giggle and look at hers."You look distressed, what's wrong?"

"It's just...I have two friends, both guys, and both of them turn out to have crushes on me and everyone's pressuring me and going in teams to choose who I want for me."

"Seems like they want you to be happy."

"Yeah but...don't I have a say in this Chase?"

"Definitely, your life. I once got a fortune cookie saying: you don't make choices for anybody else, so why let them make your choices?"

"Must have been a good cookie."

"It was stale and tasteless except in the writing."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know but it depends. Do your friends choose what your heart wants or do you make that decision?"

"You're right Chase, thanks. Oh I got to go."Kari looked at her Digivice to see an email from Tai telling her to get home.

"See you tomorrow?"Chase helped Kari down and jumped after helping her.

"I guess, will you be waiting?"

"You say it like I have anywhere to go."Chase waved at Kari and Gatomon as they left.

"Now what?"

"We relax, I'm beat."Chase laid down next to a crib followed by Ryuninmon doing the same.

Back in the Human World

"Chase'll be alright...right?"

"Of course Kari, now go to sleep already, tomorrow's your last day of school."

"Yeah...he will."Kari closed her eyes but opened them again with worry in them."Tomorrow better go by fast."


	2. Chapter 2

It's all about the Chase part 2

"This place is nice and quiet..."Chase looked up at the night sky as Ryuninmon slept next to a Botamon's crib. He closed his eyes and began to doze off.

The next day

"Kari wait up!"Davis looked to his left to see Kari in a rush to get home and began to follow her.

"Sorry not right now Davis!"Kari then zoomed past T.K making him follow her as well.

15 minutes later

"That's attractive."Kari stood catching her breath above a sleeping Chase making him wake up and chuckle.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three."Chase stood up to see Ryuninmon being chased by Gatomon.

"They've only known each other for a day yet they're closer than lava and a volcano."

"Were you alright here alone?"

"Yes because me sleeping here peacefully means I was horribly mauled as soon as you left."Chase yawned and earned himself a slap on the arm being smart with Kari."Ow."

"That's what you get."Kari and Chase began to walk around talking not noticing Davis and T.K following them in secret.

"Who's the stiff?"

"Are you sure that you think someone brought you here on purpose?"

"Think about it, why would a Digidestined from the future be sent to the past?"

"Maybe someone brought you back to fix what's wrong in the future."

"Maybe so but why me? I'm just a normal kid who accidentally went into the Digital World."

"If there's one thing Digidestined know: Anything accidental was on purpose. From my brother and his friends going 'accidentally' one summer on purpose to protect it to Davis 'accidentally' pulling the first crest Digiegg and giving us all a reason to come back and fight."Kari explained the definition of accidental for them to Chase making him move her hand down the more she did air quotes.

"Alright stop it before you 'accidentally' fall down a waterfall like I did."Chase and Kari's Digivices suddenly went off flashing red on the screen."Huh what the?"

"It says that two Digivices are nearby but a Mega is getting close."

"Mega? The final form?"

"Yeah."

"What's a Mega doing..."Kari and Chase looked forward to see a buffed up colossal sphinx like Digimon wearing Gladiator armor tearing through trees until he was towering over them."May we help you?"

"Yes you may...GIVE ME YOUR LIFE FORCE!"The Digimon tried to smash the duo if Chase hadn't grabbed Kari and jumped out of the way only for his blazer to be caught by a spike on the the Digimon's arm ripping it off and in half while scratching Chase's back.

"Chase!"

"I'm alright. That was my favorite blazer though."The Digimon tried to smash them again only for Ryuninmon and Gatomon to hit him in the face annoying him.

"Why you."

"Digivolve you guys!"The duo were about to make their Digimon digivolve if the Digimon hadn't somehow sealed their Digivice using a purple slime shot from his hand."Ew what is this thing?"

"My sealing slime now your Digimon won't be able to Digivolve.."

"It won't even tell us what he is."Chase kept trying to access the Digimon analyzer but the slime hardened disconnecting them from their digivices.

"Uh oh."

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"The duo looked to their left to see Davis and Veemon about to fight the Digimon.

"**VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...**"Veemon was covered in fire and attacked the Digimon before his shape changed into Flamedramon's."**FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!**"Flamedramon then tried to kick the Digimon only for his leg to be caught and was thrown into Ryuninmon and Gatomon.

"Impressive yeah. Come on...it tastes disgusting."Chase looked at the digivolution before licking the slime on his digivice making him retch and spit multiple times.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO LICK IT?!"

"Oh come on half the time this stuff is edible."Davis looked in fury at the arguing Kari and Chase."Wait look."Chase held his digivice near Flamdramon's firey hand making the slime begin to melt.

"Hey what the heck?"

"Stay still."Chase and Flamedramon looked as the slime melted completely off the Digivice as the screen had the digimon's data."He's Spartaphinxmon, a Mega level known for his crimes and ability to transcend time...YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HERE?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm about to get some answers. Ryuninmon it's time to digivolve!"

"Got it! **RYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE TO GOURYDRAMON!**"Ryuninmon changed shape until he was Gourydramon and helped Flamedramon up.

"Aw how cool a ninja."

"**SPARTA FLAME!**"

"**FIRE ROCKET!**"

"**Digi Ninja Art: Copy Strike. FIRE ROCKET!**"Gourydramon copied Flamedramon's attack unleashing a colossal fireball at Spartaphinxmon's making them cancel each other out.

"**STRENGTH OF THE THOUSANDS**!"Flamedramon and Gourydramon were then being pummeled by a glowing Spataphinxmon making Davis and Chase actually begin to feel the pain.

"For a kitty cat, he packs quite a punch."Flamedramon slowly sat up only to be punched again turning him back to Veemon.

"Veemon!"Davis caught Veemon as he fell only for Spartaphinxmon to try to grab him.

"GOURYDRAMON!"

"Got it. **Dance of Thunder!**"Gourydramon slowly went through hand signs making multiple strikes of lightning strike Spartaphinxmon's armor making him roar and step back as lightning kept going through him from the metal in his armor.

"Thanks."Gourydramon scooped up all of them and disappeared making Spartaphinxmon roar in anger.

"I WILL FIND YOU RYUNINMON!"

In a different part of the Digital World

"Digivice Calibration Completed."Davis's digivice finished calibrating into a navy blue watch as they were sitting while Kari patched up Chase's back.

"Whoa so this thing is our new Digivices?"

"It only changes if we come in contact with Chase."

"Aw I'm special."Chase and Ryuninmon began to think about what was going on.

"Isn't it odd how we get two other Digidestined the same week Chase shows up?"Veemon pointed that out making Davis and Kari shut him up.

"More Digidestined?"

"Yeah. Another boy and another girl."Kari scrolled through her Digivice before showing Chase a picture of a dark haired boy wearing a purple jacket and black jeans with a gold, black, and purple centipede like Digimon on his arm and a grey haired girl with a small white and gold knight like digimon hiding behind her leg."That's Lucas and Kelsey."

"They seem cool."The ground suddenly tore apart for a purple and black dragon like Digimon with colossal wings and an insect like endoskeleton to appear from it grabbing Chase and Ryuninmon in the process."Dang it."

"Another digimon known to go through time...Chaosryudramon a Mega level Digimon with his Final Paradox flame attack that's been known to burn the fabric of time itself."Davis read the data before he and Veemon were caught by Chaosryudramon along with Kari.

"So my master wants you three."Chaosryudramon was about to eat Chase and Ryuninmon if a gold beam hadn't shot his head making him pull the duo away from his mouth."Who dares?"

"Kari we got a distress signal!"Kari turned around to see Kelsey and her digimon standing next to her holding a crossbow.

"Kelsey how?"

"LESS TALKING MORE HELP! HIS BREATH SMELLS LIKE DECOMPOSITION!"Davis and Chase were yelling at the girls the closer they got to Chaosryudramon's mouth.

"Alright. Siegemon digivolve."

"Got it."Siegemon jumped into the air towards the duo being covered in light from a beacon being shot from Kelsey's beige and grey digivice."**SIEGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**"Siegemon's body changed until he turned into a silver and gold knight with a silver hilt with fire coming from on top."**Palementmon.**"He slashed Chaosryudramon's hands making him release the four.

"Damn that hurt."Davis landed hard on his back with Veemon falling on top of him.

"Finally fresh air...I smelled the breath of the devil himself a second before I smelled his."Chase and Ryuninmon landed on top of Davis and Veemon.

"**FIRE BLADE**!"Palementmon slashed Chaosryudramon's chest making him roar in pain as fire erupted from the slash."**OCEAN SPEAR**!"Palementmon threw a spear at Chaosryudramon's head making a bubble of water cover it blocking his vision."Let's go home."Palementmon grabbed Kari and Gatomon from Chaosryudramon and jumped towards the others and took off.

"NO! First Spartaphinxmon failed now I did!"Chaosryudramon roared before he disappeared making the ground close.

In the Human World

"Two megas tried to kill us."Chase laid down on a jungle gym as all the Digidestined were having a meeting.

"So Chase is from the future?"

"Where humans and digimon coexisting is a thing of the past?"

"And one of the the Megas that you guys fought today brought him here."

"But Chaosryudramon said that his master wants our life force. So someone's controlling them."

"But who is the question."

In a dark cave

"Master we failed."Chaosryudramon and Spartaphinxmon were bowing at a gigantic dark shadow with glowing red eyes.

"There is no such thing as failure. Just experience. And I think an old enemy of theirs may help us."The shadow started laughing as bats started to fly around.


	3. Chapter 3

New Upgrade

"So Ryuninmon just so happened to have this on him?"Tai and Chase were reading a book about the Digidestined that Ryuninmon had on him in the Digital World as Gourydramon was practicing with Greymon.

"Yeah apparently. Let's see...Clark Kamiya, Jonathan Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, Matt Kamiya, Mimi Kamiya-Tachikawa, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya here we go. Tai Kamiya born September 23rd 1994, brother of Kari Kamiya, father of Clark and Matt Kamiya, husband of Mimi Kamiya-Tachikawa, uncle of Jonathan Kamiya. Tai Kamiya was the leader of the second group who went to the Digital World and the bearer of the crest of courage. After the defeat of Malomyotismon, Kamiya's abilities at soccer deteriorated until it completely left at age 19. Is that true?"

"Yes I got bad last year now shut up and keep reading."Tai was waiting for Chase to keep on reading until he was about to turn the page."Uh Chase what are you doing?"

"You said to shut up and keep reading."

"I meant to shut up about the soccer thing and keep on reading."

"Okay be more specific next time. Kamiya would go on to major in world politics and become a diplomat for the Digital World in the United Nations. Kamiya would marry his teammate and long time crush since they were ten Mimi Tachikawa at age 29 and soon after have their first son Clark then two years later have their son Matt named after their friend Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. Well well someone's lucky."Chase laughed at the paragraph spoiling Tai's future making said child of courage push him."

"Shut up man."

"Oh come on dude rela-OH COME ON DO YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE!"Chase was laughing at the embarrassed Tai only for Chasoryudramon appear and grab him.

"Only on Mondays."Chaosryudramon threw Chase at the ground only for him to be caught by Greymon.

"You alright?"

"Yeah thanks Greymon."Greymon turned back into Agumon as Tai and Gourydramon ran up to them.

"Agumon you ready?"

"As always Tai."Agumon did a flip in the air as Tai shot an orange beam from his Digivice at him."**WHOO! AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...**"Agumon's shape turned into WarGreymon's as the armor and Dramon Destroyers formed on him."**WARGREYMON!**"WarGreymon finished digivolving and went towards Chaosryudramon."**DRAMON DESTROYERS!**"WarGreymon slashed Chaosryudramon's chest making him roar in pure agony.

"My turn, **DANCE OF THUNDER!**"Gourydramon jumped over WarGreymon and shocked Chaosryudramon."WarGreymon you ready for a quick charge?"

"You betcha."

"**DIGI NINJA ART: FLASH OF LIGHTNING!**"Gourydramon pointed his finger at WarGreymon's raised Dramon Destroyers making lightning strike them charging up WarGreymon.

"**TERRA FORCE!**"WarGreymon shot a lightning covered version of his Terra Force at Chaosryudramon sending the dragon flying.

"Why don't I do you a little favor."Chaosryudramon looked at WarGreymon and all of a sudden a purple aura surrounded him. Then Chaosryudramon disappeared leaving the four there confused.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?"

"You still look like an ass to me."WarGreymon glared at Gourydramon in anger at his statement.

Back in the Human World

"**METAL WOLF CLAW!**"MetalGarurumon was battling Spartaphinxmon and tried to freeze him.

"**SPARTA FLAME!**"Spartaphinxmon melted his attack and burned MetalGarurumon shocking Matt and T.K.

"T.K let me fight him."Patamon got angry as Spartaphinxmon was about to finish off MetalGarurumon if WarGreymon and Gourydramon hadn't appeared and punched Spartaphinxmon back.

"MetalGarurumon are you alright?"

"I can get up does that count?"

"Tai we need to form Omnimon."

"Why?"

"We don't have a chance with this bozo unless we do."

"Fine. **WARGREYMON!**"

"**METALGARURUMON!**"WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were about to combine with them glowing their respective colors. Suddenly the purple aura from Chaosryudramon reappeared and ended the DNA Digivolution before it even started."What the?"

"Chaosryudramon...he took away your ability for you two to become Omnimon!"Tai recognized the aura shocking Matt.

"Wait what?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"PATAMON!"Patamon flew out of T.K's arms and went towards Spartaphinxmon.

"**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!**"Patamon turned into Angemon and tried to punch Spartaphixmon only to be swatted to the side.

"NO!"

"Gourydramon get him!"Chase pointed at Angemon making Gourydramon catch him in the nick of time before he hit a wall.

"Thank you Gourydramon."

"No problem. What do we do now? We can't fight him like this."

"Yes we can! GOURYDRAMON CHARGE ME UP AGAIN!"WarGreymon went above Spartaphinxmon holding his Dramon Destroyers to the sky again.

"DANCE OF THUNDER!"Lightning struck WarGreymon again and he flew at supersonic speed towards Spartaphinxmon.

"**GREAT TORNADO!**"WarGreymon spun and went into Spartaphinxmon's torso only to be hit back."AGAIN GOURYDRAMON!"

"**FLASH OF LIGHTNING!**"

"**DRAMON DESTROYERS!**"WarGreymon tried to slash Spartaphinxmon but saw the digimon try to swat him."**BRAVE SHIELD!**"WarGreymon used his shield to defend himself and continued to slash Spartaphinxmon only for his Dramon Destroyers to break."No."Spartaphinxmon took this opportunity and grabbed WarGreymon and threw him at the ground turning him back into Agumon.

"Agumon!"Gourydramon picked up Agumon as MetalGarurumon bit down on Spartaphinxmon's arm.

"Insolent pests."

"**HAND OF FATE!**"Angemon punched Spartaphinxmon making MetalGarurumon jump from him to next to Angemon.

"Are you alright?"Tai held Agumon as the two brothers' digimon were attacking Spartaphinxmon.

"Yeah Tai."

"We need to get out of here. GOURYDRAMON GIVE US SOME COVER!"Gourydramon nodded and made lightning strike where each of them was giving them a chance to escape.

"NO I ALMOST HAD THEM!"

With the others

"Tai mom and dad just left to go visit grandma and wanted me to tell you to-are you alright?"Kari and Gatomon looked as Tai and Chase walked in holding Agumon and Gourydramon turning back to Ryuninmon.

"Yeah we are...but we can't say the same about Agumon."Tai put Agumon down on the sofa as they took each took a seat at the table.

"Can I have some food Tai?"Agumon hungrily mumbled in his sleep with drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

"I'll whip you something up right now."

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by Chaosryudramon and he took away Agumon's ability to become Omnimon. Then somehow Spartaphinxmon got a power up and was kicking Matt and T.K's asses. So he took the moment to beat Agumon to a pulp and if it wasn't for T.K and Matt we wouldn't even be here."Chase explained the situation as Gatomon and Ryuninmon were patching up Agumon, especially his wrist that broke when his Dramon Destroyers did.

"I'm going to make Agumon his food."Tai stood up and went into the kitchen with Gatomon.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. But this problem was caused by me so I'm going to fix it. Ryuninmon let's go."Chase and Ryuninmon left making Agumon weakly follow them.

"Agumon I got you your-where is he?"Tai walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and dropped it when the three of them saw Agumon had left.

With Chase and Ryuninmon

"Where is he? My Digivice isn't picking up either of their signals."Chase and Ryuninmon were looking for Spartaphinxmon and Chaosryudramon with Chase looking at his Digivice. But looked shocked when he got an Email from Kari."Agumon's disappeared, we need to find him."

"No need."Chase and Ryuninmon turned around to see Agumon limping towards them."I need to correct my mistakes and that mistake is-"

"AGUMON!"The trio turned to see Tai running towards them."I got so scared."

"Agumon you know how scary this is?"

"Yeah they could've been controlling you this whole time."

"But they haven't so that's a good thing."

"But the risk."

"THE ONLY RISK YOU FOUR NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IS YOUR LIVES!"Chaosryudramon appeared and grabbed the digimon while Spartaphinxmon grabbed Tai and Chase.

"Finally, I can ascend lord Tactimon."

"Why? What does he want?"

"Power. Respect. All of which he wants even more."Chaosryudramon looked at Ryuninmon as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Why do you need us?"

"In each of you is a certain quality, so the only way to take it out of you is to kill you and if his Commanders with the powers of Courage and Trust, he will be even stronger."Spartaphinxmon began to squeeze the two making them yell in pain.

"TAI DO YOU TRUST ME?!"

"YEAH FOR THE NEXT FEW SECONDS!"

"GOOD! HOLD OUT YOUR DIGIVICE!"

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN REACH IT!"

"THEN DROP IT!"Tai saw Chase with a serious face and dropped his Digivice as Chase dropped his and on the way down the Digivices touched making an orange and red light envelop them and their partners.

In the light

"What the hell?"

"What's that thumping sound?"Chase and Tai were floating in the light and consistant thumps were being heard.

"It's my heartbeat."

"I can hear mine too. How odd."Tai and Chase looked to see the silhouettes of their partners in their Champion forms merging.

"I think we unlocked something new."

"Want to try it?"

"Sure."

Outside the light

"**POSITRON LASER!**"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was fighting the two Megas with Ken and Davis trying to look through the light. They ducked as Imperialdramon shot the two but was shot by Chaosryudramon's Paradox flame turning him back into Chibomon and Leafmon.

"DO YOU THINK THEY'RE IN THERE?"Ken was about to run into the light if it hadn't died down for Gourydramon and Greymon to be standing behind a confident Tai and Chase."Tai!"

"Chase!"

"What is this power?"Spartaphinxmon looked shocked as Tai's digivice became an orange and blue version of Chase's.

"I needed Tai to trust me."

"And that took a lot of courage."The two held their Digivices up as their partners began to glow."GET READY..."

"FOR A NEW DIGIVOLUTION!"Davis and Ken recognized the surge of power from the two as their partners went up into the air.

"**GOURYDRAMON!**"

"**GREYMON!**"

"**DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...**"The two merged for a WarGreymon like Digimon with four wings on his back colored like Gourydramon and Ninja-like armor with smaller but sharper Dramon Destroyers. Then lightning struck him and battery shaped containers on the Dramon Destroyers were filled up and glowing bright blue with the crest of courage on them."**SURGEGREYMON!**"


	4. Chapter 4

The Revival

"SurgeGreymon?"Davis looked in awe at the new DNA Digivolution that was in the air in front of them. He then looked at the data in his Digimon analyzer."SurgeGreymon, as Greymon and Gourydramon he was powerful but together, he's a kickass Digimon who's Nova Storm will make even VenomMyotismon tremble."

"I THOUGHT YOU TOOK AWAY HIS ABILITY TO DNA DIGIVOLVE?!"Spartaphinxmon glared at Chaosryudramon making the Dragon growl.

"I DID! I MUST HAVE ONLY SEALED OFF HIS MEGA'S ABILITY TO DNA DIGIVOLVE!"

"Lovers' quarrel?"SurgeGreymon chuckled as he put Chase and Tai on his shoulders.

"**SPARTA FLAME!**"

"**PARADOX FLAME!**"Chaosryudramon and Spartaphixmon tried to take out SurgeGreymon but their combined attack was simply hit to the side by him.

"Is that the best you got?"

"**ROAR OF CHAOS!**"

"**STRENGTH OF THE THOUSANDS!**"Chaosryudramon hit SurgeGreymon dead on with an attack to be followed by Spartaphinxmon trying to smash him. But he went flying backwards by SurgeGreymon who didn't even have a single piece of dirt or dust on him from being hit by Chaosryudramon's attack.

"This guy is almost on par with Imperialdramon and Omnimon."Tai chuckled as SurgeGreymon flew up in the air.

"**NOVA STORM!**"SurgeGreymon drained the electricity from his power cells and unleashed it like a Terra Force. Then it broke apart like a scatter grenade and began to spin with fire underneath the electricity. It hit the two Megas making each of the fragments explode when it hit them.

"Retreat for now."Chaosryudramon and Spartaphinx disappeared leaving SurgeGreymon disappointed.

"Aw, I wanted to pummel them some more."

At Izzy's an hour later

"Wait so let me get this straight."T.K, Izzy, Matt, Tai, Chase, Kari, Davis, and Ken sat in Izzy's room as the four who were at SurgeGreymon's fight explained what happened.

"You guys bonded so much since we met you Chase that not only are you and Tai like brothers."

"But you guys can DNA Digivolve Greymon and Gourydramon?"

"And that makes SurgeGreymon who handled Spartaphinxmon and Chaosryudramon like they were training dummies."

"Yep pretty much."A small red baby serpentine dragon like digimon wiggled in between Kari's arms making her giggle.

"Ryuninmon you're adorable."

"Hey what about me?"Davis looked jealous at the in-training version of Ryuninmon who stuck his tongue out and snuggled in Kari's arms.

"Hey Wynobimon slow down there."Chase picked up his partner before Koromon bit down on his head."HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"Sorry haven't eaten yet and your jacket looks like a candy wrapper."

"Why you..."Chase started to run around trying to catch Koromon making everyone else in the room laugh.

The next day

"Tactimon. I wonder what he looks like."Chase was waiting for Davis at the park with a soccer ball and Wynobimon on his shoulder.

"Probably like a dummy."Wynobimon and Chase started laughing before they saw people running and screaming in fear.

"Wynobimon?"

"Got it.** WYNOBIMON DIGIVOLVE TO RYUNINMON! RYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE TO GOURYDRAMON!**"Wynobimon changed into Ryuninmon then into Gourydramon."I wonder what's up."The two began running to see a black and grey WarGreymon taking out police cars and helicopters with ease."Hey WarGreymon what are you doing!"

"Do I know you? You better be the opponent Tactimon revived me for. I am BlackWarGreymon."

"A five-year old could've thought about that name. **DANCE OF THUNDER!**"

"Too slow, **DRAMON KILLER!**"BlackWarGreymon dodged Gourydramon's attack and slashed his back.

"AGH!"

"**BLACK TORNADO!**"

"GOURYDRAMON!"Chase's eyes started to water at BlackWarGreymon's mercilessness at Gourydramon as he watched him drill into his torso.

"Time to end you. **TERRA DESTROYER!**"Chase looked down and tears began to hit the ground as Gourydramon was hit by BlackWarGreymon's attack leaving a massive crater."You're still alright after that? This one should do it."In the crater Ryuninmon was on his stomach in pain."TERRA DESTROYER!"

"**TERRA FORCE!**"BlackWarGreymon was shocked as ExVeemon picked up Ryuninmon and WarGreymon stopped his attack with his.

"BlackWarGreymon you're alive?"WarGreymon was shocked recognizing him as the same BlackWarGreymon from four years ago.

"You...you're the Agumon who talked some sense into me."

"What...how are you alive?"

"Tactimon revived me and them."BlackWarGreymon went on the roof of a building and next to him Devimon, Myotismon, Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Piedmon appeared shocking Tai and Davis and their partners.

"Who are they?"Chase wiped his eyes and grabbed Ryuninmon from ExVeemon.

"Devimon...he was the first bad guy we faced in our first trip and the only way we beat him was by Patamon digivolving into Angemon and giving up his life."Tai started explaining for the enemies they ever faced and looked at Devimon then to Myotismon".Myotismon was number two and he wanted the powers of our Crests and the only one he had was Kari's. He beat first by Angewomon, then he became VenomMyotismon and was beaten by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. And he came back four years ago as MaloMyotismon and it took all of us to beat him. Piedmon's a Dark Master who followed Apocalymon to take over the Digital World and we beat him because of Angemon becoming MagnaAngemon. Mummymon and Arukenimon were MaloMyotismon's followers and made Control Spires all over the Digital World and even here in the Human World. Arukenimon made artificial Digimon from her hairs and Control Spires. And BlackWarGreymon is an artificial Digimon made by Arukenimon and multiple Control Spires."

"I'm a pure Digimon now."

"And we might not like it but we have to do what Tactimon says until we take out all of you. Then we can do whatever we feel like."The group of revived enemies started chuckling as a colossal black and white samurai with red accents and a colossal sealed sword appeared in front of the six."Hello Tactimon."

"So you're the infamous Digidestined? I expected you to be taller."

"And we expected you to be shorter, not as tall as VenomMyotismon!"

"Your jokes won't save you from what's going to happen soon."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know Chase, being a time traveler, you would've seen it in the time stream."Tactimon snapped his fingers making all of them disappear leaving Chase shocked.

Half an hour later

"I would've seen it?"As Tai and Davis were playing a game of soccer in front of him, Chase sat thinking with the Digimon and began to remember what he saw in the vortex.

"Do you remember yet?"

"The trip was quick but I remember clearly, I saw a baby being born, I saw Tactimon, I saw Davis and Kari get hurt, I saw...another me."

"Well of course you went back in your own time steam."

"Not time steam Veemon, Time Stream."Davis corrected Veemon as he and Tai started talking with Chase.

"I know that, but I saw another me, not in the visions, passing me by."

"Wait going up or down."

"He was going up like he was going home."

"Then why don't we help you out with that. How did you come back in time?"

"We were falling pretty high."

"So if we throw you high pretty fast maybe you'll go back."

"Or die."

"Or go home."

"WHAT PART OF OR DIE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND DAVIS!?"Chase grabbed Davis by the collar and started shaking him.

"It's worth a shot. Veemon!"

"**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EXVEEMON**! Uh Davis I don't like this."

"Just do it come on."ExVeemon picked up Chase and started to swing.

"If you fall one of us will catch you."ExVeemon reassured Chase making him start to yell.

"HEY I'M ALL ABOUT TRUST AND ALL BUT!"Chase's sentence was interrupted by ExVeemon throwing him shocking Ryuninmon.

"Hey Chase where are you-it worked?"Chase suddenly disappeared into a blue vortex making Davis smile in victory.

With Chase

"Whoa. Kari's future, hey she's a Teacher. There's Davis pulling a noodle cart. Time for my future, or should I say, home."Chase looked around in the blue light he was going through to see an Older Kari teaching, Davis pulling a wooden cart, and looked up to see a bright light with his speed increasing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's Future

"What the? Ryuninmon? Tai? Agumon? Kari? Gatomon?"Chase woke up in his room in his bed and on instinct looked around for his friends. He stood up noticing he was wearing different clothes than the clothes he was wearing when he last saw his partner and friends and looked outside his window to see a different scenery than what he last saw."I-I'm home. Was it all a dream?"Chase looked at his wrist to see his Digivice still working and still there."No, not it wasn't."Chase opened his closet and pulled out a black zip-up vest, a red short sleeve, a pair of blue jeans, and a blue pair of basketball shoes. He quickly changed with a quick spray of body spray and snuck out of his room and slowly behind his mother who was cooking in the kitchen. As soon as he finished closing the door, he began to run down the stairs of the complex until he got to the street and continued from there.'There's only one place no one would expect me to be at.'

15 minutes later

"Welcome to The Odaiba Archival Museum. What would you like to look for?"Chase walked into a museum and walked up to a directory with a holographic woman on the screen."Please say a cross reference or a specific object."

"Can you cross reference Taichi Kamiya and Kari Kamiya?"

"Person not found."

"Davis Motomiya."

"Person not found."

"Takeru Takaishi."

"Person not found."

"Sora Takenouchi."

"Person not found."

"Damn it."

"Person not found."The directory made Chase growl before an idea popped into his head.

"Yamato Ishida?"

"Yamato Ishida cross referenced to Space and Time archive and to Diplomatic archives."

"Can you look him up along with the names I said before?"

"Names located to cult group called Digidestined in Artifact and Diplomatic archives."Chase facepalmed at the epithet given to the Digidestined.

"Where's the Artifact Archive?"

"Floor 2."Chase began to run up the stairs and ran across the second floor before he got to an area with fossilized Digimon fossils and a fossilized Digivice.

"That's Matt's, I can tell by the specks of blue on it. Those skulls belong to Veemon and Patamon. It's like a messed up reunion right now-that whistle."Chase got teary-eyed seeing the fossils and the Digivice but what really made him start to cry was Kari's whistle embedded in a rock with Gatomon's ring."Kari..."Chase covered his eyes and began shaking his head as he read the description."Unknown who this belonged to my ass...this belonged to the girl I...I can't even say it to myself."Chase looked around before seeing a fossilized Ryuninmon in a see through with electricity being absorbed from him."No. Not you. Ryuninmon...I'm so sorry."Chase sat in front of the battery crying now thinking about everything. He stopped when he noticed what looked like an old letter in a glass case."A letter never sent to an unknown person. Dear C.U...Chase Underwood...whatever happened in the past you can fix, I know you can. Everybody else was killed by Tactimon but if you come back then I won't need to write this letter because then you'll fix everything. The others may be gone but you're still here, Ryuninmon says come home. And I never got to tell you, you have nice hair. Sincerely, Kari."Chase smiled and dried his tears reading the letter from Kari and chuckled at the nice hair part."I like your hair too. I gotta get back. But how?"Chase left the Museum after taking a photo of the letter. He began walking until a yellow and red motorcycle pulled up in front of him and a boy wearing a yellow jacket with a red undershirt with short black hair flipped up his visor."Harrison, as I live and breathe."

"Welcome back Mr. Underwood."

"To what do I this pleasure?"

"You disappear for three days, show up where you disappeared completely out cold, you wake up and you're asking why I'm here."

"Don't you have a superhero convention to be going to?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Your place is the other way."

"No, I have another home and you're not stopping me."

"Sorry I have to do this. ElecDracomon."Chase walked past Harrison making him put on a gold Digivice and snap his fingers. Then all of a sudden a black and purple dragon with pieces of light blue with blades on his arms and sharp wings with purple gems on them appeared in front of Chase making all of the people around them start to leave."I warned you."

"Where's Ryuninmon?"

"How do you know my partner? HEY LET ME GO!"Chase was picked up by ElecDracomon and held up to his head.

"Tell me before you become my snack."

"RYUNINMON!"

Back with Ryuninmon

"Chase will be back Kari I'm sure of it."Ryuninmon sat on Kari's balcony next to her and Gatomon.

"He's been gone almost two weeks and the whole situation with Tactimon made it a horrible time for Davis to send him back."

"Don't worr-Chase. He needs my help."Ryuninmon heard Chase scream and looked up.

"How are you going to get there?"

"I need a charge up and I need you guys to fossilize me."

In the Museum

"How odd, this fossilized Generator isn't supposed to be cracking."In the Museum, the fossil of Ryuninmon began to crack until all of a sudden, a refreshed and normal Ryuninmon appeared in the fuel cell and began to reabsorb all the Electricity stolen from him until his strength was back to normal so he could punch himself out of the battery shocking the curator and all the guests.

"Chase? Chase!"Ryuninmon punched through the wall and began to run towards Chase.

With Chase

"RYUNINMON!"

"Where is he?"

"RIGHT HERE YOU JACKASS!"

"RYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE!"

"RYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE TO GOURYDRAMON!"Gourydramon punched ElecDracomon causing him to let go of Chase and picked him up."Sorry for the wait."

"How did you? Davis?"

"No, that fossil in the library was me. I kept enough energy to keep me in a sort of stasis. I waited until you needed my help to break through."

"So I guess I'm sorry for the wait. Ready?"

"Definitely."

"REBELLIOUS DISCHARGE!"ElecDracomon's wings opened up for lightning to try to act as a rope to bring Gourydramon closer to him.

"DANCE OF THUNDER!"Both of the attacks hit the dragons but were instead absorbed by them."This lightning? Brother?"

"It took that to recognize me?"ElecDracomon turned into a black and purple Ryuninmon at the same time Gourydramon did.

"That's a first. Everyone who knows your name wants to kill you. So how do we get back home?"Chase's question made Ryuninmon sweat drop.

"What's the tallest place here?"DarkRyuninmon digivolved into ElecDracomon suddenly grabbed the duo and took them flying up with Harrison on his shoulder.

"This high?"

"Good let us go."

"Why?"

"Just dive down and you'll see."ElecDracomon dove down at an alarming rate until when they were about to hit the pavement, they opened a portal and went through the time stream.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to right when I came back, I'll combine with the other me and so will you and we explain it to the others."Chase explained what they were going to do to Ryuninmon making him nod and confuse the other two. Then four appeared back where Chase left and watched him fall into to the other Chase watching them merge into one Chase wearing the clothes he changed into in the future and Ryuninmon fell into his past counterpart and merged with him as ElecDracomon spread his wings and helped the other two down confusing Tai and Davis.

"Wait but...we just...how did you..."

"Harrison don't say anything stupid and let me explain."Harrison nodded to his friend as he started to explain.

"It worked basically. I went back home but the sad part was that I've done so much back here that because I left, Tactimon took that opportunity to exhaust all of you so he could take you guys out one by one every other year allowing Matt to still be the first guy on Mars but Sora died before she could finish becoming a Fashion Designer. Mimi still became a famous chef but Tai died during her rise to stardom and all that affected the future. So me coming and going ruined the future even more."

"Uh..."

"Me leave make bad things happen."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that."The other four's understanding on Chase's simple terms made the others facepalm.

"So who is this?"

"Oh yeah, guys meet Harrison and ElecDracomon. They're our friends from the future."Harrison and ElecDracomon nodded at the four making them sigh.

"How many more of you guys are going to show up?"


	6. Chapter 6

Harrison's brains

"Hey..Chase can I ask you for a question? I mean can I ask you a favor. Oh!"Kari walked up to Chase as he read a book while the others were having fun in the water in front of them.

"What is it? I just ate so I'm not going swimming and I'm studying Time Travel."

"No uh...the Spring Formal is coming up-"

"Sure."

"I didn't even..."

"You were going to ask me to the dance and you didn't know how to ask me so you planned to ask me when I wouldn't expect it."

"How did you..."

"Time travel, I'm that Chase. Oh and you're a good kisser by the way."Chase looked up at Kari making her blush."Just kidding, I figured it out."

"Chase I should slap you."

"I already know about that dress you got yesterday."

"CHASE!"

"Sora told me, why're you pissed?"

"CHASE UNDERWOOD!"

"Jeez relax Kari."Chase put the book in his bag and slung Kari over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"You asked."Chase threw Kari in the water making the others laugh.

"I should hit you for that. Or..."Kari disappeared underwater scaring Chase until she pulled him underwater. This made the others laugh even harder.

"I should keep you under there for that. Or..."Chase pulled Kari underwater but the others got worried when they didn't go back up.

"Armadillomon?"

"Gomamon?"Cody and Joe looked at their digimon making them nod.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO SUBMARIMON THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON!"Gomamon and Armadillomon turned into Ikkakumon and Submarimon and went underwater to find the two.

"Where could they be?"Cody was looking around for the two inside Submarimon."There!"Cody looked forward to see Chase and Kari struggling in something. The three moved forward to see a giant Octomon holding them.

"Come on we have to hurry!"Ikkakumon noticed the two begin to stop struggling making the three of them hurry up."HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"OXYGEN TORPEDO!"Ikkakumon and Submarimon fired their attacks at Octomon making him let go of them. Quickly, they got the duo and went back to the surface to see Harrison and ElecDracomon about to dive into the water.

"CHASE YOU ALRIGHT THERE BRO?!"

"Yeah. I think a fish is in my lung."

"What are they doing?"All of them looked at the duo as they went into the water. Then a few seconds later, they reappeared with Octomon trying to attack them with ElecDracomon throwing him onto the land.

"Even soaked sand won't conduct this attack. REBELLIOUS DISCHARGE!"ElecDracomon's wings opened for lightning to act like bindings around Octomon."LIGHTNING DISOBEY!"ElecDracomon's fangs and horns were covered in electricity as he dove down and he pierced Octomon with them turning him into data shocking the others.

"What?"

"DUDE! YOU JUST OVER KILLED HIM!"

"And? He wasn't real."

"YES THEY ARE!"

"I mean he was fake, he wasn't real. Octomon don't grow that huge and if they did, what would they be doing at this beach specifically."Harrison jumped down and began to dry himself.

"How do you know that?"The others were curious at how ElecDracomon and Harrison knew Octomon was fake.

"We've actually known each other for years, I was a digidestined before Chase was."

"And during that time we fought armies of Tactimon's fake and real digimon and by the size or attacks, we can tell if they're fake or not now and by the data."

"Hey where's my Ryuninmon?"Chase noticed Ryuninmon gone and began to look around for him.

"BEWARE THE OCEAN!"A creature made of seaweed with glowing red eyes scared the life out of the girls making Sora jump onto Matt, Yolei hide behind Ken, and Kari jump into Chase's arms.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah."The creature took off some seaweed to see a laughing Ryuninmon infuriating the girls.

"Are you having fun there?"Chase looked at Kari making her blush but stopped when he felt the burning glare from Tai."I should put you down."

"Yes you should."Chase backed up after putting Kari down before running being chased by Tai.

"UNDERWOOD GET BACK HERE!"

"How boring."The group turned to see Lucas and his partner Centimon looking at Tai trying to catch Chase.

"Hey Lucas what's up? What are you doing here? Is Mimi with you?"Davis waved at Lucas making him shake his head.

"She doesn't even know I came here. And I need your help."

"For what?"

"Mimi doesn't know I'm here because Devimon got her."

"Wait what?!"Tai ran by hearing that making him stop and allow Chase to catch his breath and look at Lucas closely.

'Lucas looks like Harrison...a lot like him.'

"And why do you need our help?"Harrison walked up to Lucas completely oblivious to what the others were noticing.

"You're the kid from the future?"

"No, well yes. But that's him right there, I just got here the other day."

"Uh guys I don't want to start a paradox but...I think you two are related."Sora was pointing back and forth at the two of them.

"I know, future remember."Harrison looked at the others making them facepalm."Lucas is my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather."

"I feel bad for whoever got stuck with him."Matt's comment earned him a rock to the head by both of them knocking him out cold.

"MATT!"

"So whippersnapper you up for it?"

"Fine then."

"Hey if my best friend's going so am I."

"If Mimi needs help then I'm going."Chase put his hand on Harrison's shoulder making him nod as Tai put his on Lucas's.

"Brother combo?"

"Brother combo. Let's add SurgeGreymon just in case."Ryuninmon and Agumon high fived ElecDracomon and laughed as Centimon crawled on his shoulder making him yell and swat him off.

An hour later

"See anything Gourydramon?"Chase looked as Gourydramon reappeared behind them as they were looking for Mimi and Devimon.

"No, man this guy is hard to find."

"LOOKING FOR ME!"The eight turned around to see Devimon holding Mimi and Palmon.

"Let her go."Tai started to get angry making his digivice glow purple.

"Hm?"

"LET! HER! GO!"

"Tai?!"Mimi looked to see Agumon covered in a purple aura.

"AGUMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO SKULLGREYMON!"Agumon became SkullGreymon shocking Mimi and Palmon and making Devimon laugh.

"Tai?"

"LET HER GO!"

"DARK SHOT!"SkullGreymon shot his missile at Devimon hitting him making him angry.

"Now's our chance, go get her."Chase and Harrison jumped onto their digimon and when he wasn't looking, stole Mimi and Palmon from Devimon.

"Hey what's up. How do we fix this whole Tai thing?"Tai was on SkullGreymon as he was flying back and forth fighting Devimon.

"I've never seen him like this, I'm worried about him."

"Let me fix him up, you two stay back here with them."Gourydramon and Chase tackled Tai and SkullGreymon down while ElecDracomon and Harrison attacked Devimon.

"Let go of me!"

"Come on Tai this isn't you. "

"Same with you Agumon."

"Not until he pays for-"

"SHE'S ALRIGHT! CALM DOWN!"Chase turned Tai's head to show him Mimi alright next to Lucas.

"What happened?"Tai shook his head going back to normal as SkullGreymon turned back into Agumon.

"You were corrupted by Chaosryudramon, I saw the aura from him and figured it out."

"Devimon's going to lead us straight to Tactimon."ElecDracomon landed and Harrison chuckled confusing the others.

"I was messing with my Digivice and I managed to grab a sample of Devimon's data. Now I can track him to wherever they are but I still need to enhance it and only Izzy has the tools."

"Dude you have a brain triple the size of Einstein's."


	7. Chapter 7

May I have this dance

"Oh come on man that was foul!"Harrison and Chase were playing a game of soccer against Tai and Davis only for Tai to trip Chase on purpose.

"I'm showing you what'll be an eighth of the pain you'll feel if you hurt Kari tonight."

"TONIGHT?!"

"What's wrong?"

"We're hunting Tactimon tonight, I thought it was tomorrow."Chase stood up and brushed his legs off as Tai facepalmed.

"I could take her for you."Davis held his hand up making Harrison push it down.

"No you're coming with us what the hell are you talking about?"

"So what're you going to do?"

"I don't know! IF I GO BACK IN TIME SHE'S GOING TO KNOW, IF I DON'T GO I'M GOING TO HURT HER!"

"Hm...what if you go with us first then you go with Kari. Don't do it the other way around because that'd just be ditching her."Harrison thought about it making Chase think about it as well and nodded.

"Yeah that's smart. You see this is why you have a genius as a best friend."Chase gave Harrison a noogie making Davis laugh but Tai still glaring at him."What?"

"Hurt her, and I'll stomp your face in."

Later that day

"Hey have you guys seen Chase?"Kari walked up to T.K and Cody on the street making them shake her head.

"Ask Davis or Tai, if we know Chase he's with them."

With Chase

"GOURYDRAMON!"

"GREYMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO SURGEGREYMON!"

"EXVEEMON!"

"STINGMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO PAILDRAMON!"

"DARKRYUNINMON DIGIVOLVE TO ELECDRACOMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"MetalGarurumon, ElecDracomon, Paildramon, and SurgeGreymon appeared with their partners on their shoulders as they neared a colossal castle.

"So they're in there?"

"This is where Devimon's signal ends, but I'm not so sure."

"Hey don't worry, we'll still take them down."Ken reassured the others as their digimon ran and jumped so they ran into and broke down the door to see Devimon and Arukenimon waiting.

"You two."Davis growled seeing the duo making the Digimon angry."PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE!"

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO IMPERIALDRAMON!"Imperialdramon appeared and roared at Devimon making him charge at them.

"If that's the best you got then-ACK!"SurgeGreymon interrupted Devimon by flying up and hitting him in the stomach making him cough up blood.

"You guys handle Arukenimon, we'll take care of Devimon."Tai nodded at the others as SurgeGreymon flew up with Devimon in his arms and threw him through the roof and followed him.

"So...you brats grew up?"

"Yeah and we'll show you what our power is now. GO IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"METALGARURUMON!"

"ELECDRACOMON!"The three charged at Arukenimon only to be shot down by Mummymon.

"Sorry but no can do."

"TIME FOR YOU TWO TO CHILL OUT! METAL WOLF CLAW!"MetalGarurumon ran even faster than before and tried to freeze the two only for Arukenimon to swat him to the side sending Matt off his back.

"MetalGarurumon!"

"REBELLIOUS DISCHARGE!"Mummymon and Arukenimon were suddenly held in place by ElecDracomon's attack.

"Nice shot bud. Davis, Ken they're all yours."

"Right. Imperialdramon!"

"GOT IT! FORM CHANGE TO FIGHTER MODE!"Imperialdramon fighter mode opened his chest for his positron laser to show up from it."GIGA CRUSHER!"Imperialdramon shot a blast from his chest sending Arukenimon and Mummymon flying through the wall."I wonder how Tai and Chase are doing up there, he's gotta go in a few minutes."

"NOVA STORM!"SurgeGreymon tried to take out Devimon but his attack was deflected by the evil digimon.

"DEATH HAND!"

"ELECTRO FLAME!"ShineGreymon's head opened up and shot an inferno of fire and lightning at Devimon hitting him and sending him to the ground.

"Why you..."

"Time to end this, SURGE TORNADO!"SurgeGreymon spun and using the speed and static electricity in his hand, he sent a twister of lightning and hit Devimon.

"You're out."Chase and Tai snapped their fingers as Devimon turned into data and was absorbed by SurgeGreymon."IS THAT THE TIME?!"

"What?"

"I should be getting ready by now!"

"Then let's-what the hell was that?"The three were about to leave but a dark shadow hit them sending them to the ground. Then the shadow turned out to be Chaosryudramon with an aqua haired girl on his shoulder.

"SurgeGreymon!"

"I know!"

"Anna?"

"I got it. CHAOSRYUDRAMON! DARK DIGIZOID ARMOR ON!"Anna held up a pink and purple D-3 and from it, an armor chestplate with Chaosryudramon's color scheme appeared and went on him making four wings made of purple fire appear on his back and two mechanical arms made from the armor.

"Digizoid armor?"SurgeGreymon was picked up by Choasryudramon and slammed multiple times on the ground to turn back to Wynobimon and Koromon.

"KOROMON!"

"WYNOBIMON!"

"Guys are you...pretty girl..."Davis and the others ran to Tai and Chase only for Davis to stop when he saw Anna and hearts began to form in his eyes.

"Davis? Davis? Yoohoo."

"I think we'll regroup, see you cutie."Anna blew a kiss at Davis making him sigh and fall back before she and Chaosryudramon left.

"I will destroy that dragon!"Chase growled and stood up holding an injured Wynobimon.

"Chase calm down or else you'll be no better than him. And remember...Kari?"

"You're right, Tai do you have a suit I can borrow?"

"No."

"Yes he does, Mimi made him get a few for whenever she came here. And I'm more your size so I'll lend you one."Matt chuckled embarrassing Tai making Chase sigh in relief.

15 minutes later

"How do I look?"Chase was dressed in black dress pants and wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and turned to face Sora, Matt, and Tai. He smiled as he earned a thumb up from Sora and Matt and a shrug from Tai."Tai I'll take care of her, if I even make her look even a little sad I'll let you punch me square in the face."

"T.K just said there are guys who like Kari asking her if she wants to dance right now and she looks upset. You better hurry bro."Matt looked at his phone making Chase start to look panicked.

"I better hurry. Don't tell anybody you saw this got it, well you won't remember."

"Uh sure."Chase opened the window and jumped out to enter the time stream and got out a few minutes before the dance started.

"Yes! Managed to go back an hour. Now I gotta run."Chase began running towards Kari and the others' High School.

10 minutes later

"Where is he?"Kari was dressed in a pale pink strapless dress sitting next to T.K wearing clothes like Chase looking at her Digivice.

"He'll be here. I'm going to ask Matt where he i-"

"Excuse me miss may I have this dance?"Chase scared the daylights out of the two holding his hand to Kari. Blushing she grabbed his hand and went with him to where the other students were dancing.

"So what took you?"

"You wouldn't believe what I'm about to say."

"I will."

"I'm the Chase where I'm...three hours late."

"Yeah right Chase-oh you're not kidding."

"Yeah. We have a problem, we have an evil Digidestined and she's rotten breath's partner."

"She?"

"Her name's Anna."

"Does she have light blue hair?"

"I think it's Cyan."

"I know her, we went to Kindergarten together with Davis."

"Then why didn't Davis recognize her?"

"All he did was say he would die if we never got married."

"Well I can reassure you, you don't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Ryuninmon's book left your article incomplete."

"Why?"

"I dunno...I do know that we have a new adventure up ahead and I'm gonna need your help."Chase and Kari smiled at each other before everything started to tune out for both of them."I just want to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For introducing me to the others. For being a great friend. For letting me do this."Chase leaned in and kissed Kari making her close her eyes and kiss him back.


End file.
